Umbra Darkshadow
Umbra Umbra Darkshadow is a Daemonium woman. She has one daughter, Indigo Darkshadow, and was previously married to John Surmine. Appearance Umbra has a waist-length, shaggy black hair that gradually fades to a dark purple on the edges which is sometimes in her face, silver eyes, and slightly pale skin. She is skinny, has long legs. She is roughly 5”10, with a 5”10 black tail. Her tail has the spear-like point, like Daemones (as she was once one). She wears a black trenchcoat with silver buttons over a black dress that stop halfway down her thigh. Umbra wears skin-tight leggings that fade from black to purple as they go down and black boots that go halfway up to her knees. Personality Umbra is level-headed, calm, and halfway between an extrovert and an introvert. She is often somewhat quiet. She gets incredibly angered if she or a Daemonium is called a “demon”, and will often: A. shout at them for an incredibly long time, B. attack them, or C. Both. She is somewhat suspicious of other deities or people if they aren't (or were) Daemonium. Powers Umbra has enhanced Daemonium powers. She can teleport anywhere she wishes and become invisible at will. She can also use magic, especially Shadow Magic (so she can manipulate shadows). She is also very fast. Where she lives! She lives in a small castle in a mountainside near where many Daemones live, which is a large valley surrounded by mountains, between the Modern and Medieval Sects, named Shadow Valley. Her castle looks dark and unwelcoming on the outside, but on the inside it feels warm and incredibly inviting. Umbra has a large room where she usually has guests. Backstory Umbra grew up mostly like a normal Daemonium. The Daemonium War, as it was called, started when she was 15. When she was 18 she left Shadow Valley and went to the battlefield, though she was not a soldier. She watched the battles, and then she decided she’d had enough. She stepped out onto the outskirts of the battlefield and was shot in the side by an arrow. Gravely wounded, she took out the arrow and was healed by a goddess. This goddess also gave her special powers, which made her Daemonium powers largely enhanced. She went back to the battlefield, and she stopped the fighting. She formed a pact with the other races, ending the war, and then she returned to Shadow Valley. She was labelled a hero, and she was asked to be queen of the Daemones. She turned the offer down and went to live in a castle she built in the mountainside. She has been living there since. She married to one Daemonium, John Surmine, and had one daughter, then they got divorced and Umbra raised her daughter alone, as her ex-husband wanted nothing to do with their child. Trivia *Umbra's daughter's name is Indigo Darkshadow. *Umbra’s ex-husband is John Surmine. *Umbra refers to her ex-husband as “Surmine” when mentioning him. *Umbra is sometimes a little overprotective of her daughter, Indigo Darkshadow. *Umbra has a crush on Damian (Boop), though she’s careful about it, considering how bad her last relationship ended. Category:Female Category:OC